one_tale_anewfandomcom-20200215-history
Iain Kasai
﻿"I really like this world we're living in. And so, I'm not going to let this world end!"﻿ '' ''"I'm a Magician. It is my job to entertain the audience, as an entertainer!" Iain Kasai '''is the reincarnation of one '''Maximum Overdrive/Altair Hikari, a recombinant humanoid ''who was chosen to lead the '''Clow Family '''in place of the founder, '''Marble Clow' who a primordial & omnipotent entity. Although it is unknown how the relationship between Maximum & Marble are, both serve a deep purpose in Iain's lifetime. Currently in this second reborn life of his, the male is currently a member of the Travelers Initiative organization, a group of warriors who defend the Multiverse. Kasai has been assigned to defend the Lady Pope along with the Kingdom of Majesta 'at all costs. '''Origin ' Previous World (Timeline One) In the World known as "'Timeline One" 'a young man by the name of '''Maximum Overdrive '''was the hero of stopping a major war which plagued a Kingdom for years. However, it was thanks to the help of the deceased ruler and his adopted children along with several old allies along the way. Upon the crowning of '''Max '''being the new Emperor, his body was stolen from him by the original Emperor himself. With '''Maximum '''stuck in his astral body, the last words he heard were: "You are broken. I am still here. I will put you back together." After those words spoken, his soul faded from the original world. What happened? ''The Emperor created a new '''Timeline and dubbed it "Timeline Two" re-creating many things from his own Timeline. The body of this character known as Iain Kasai '''is the reincarnated '''Maximum Overdrive, along with unknown to him (yet known to a mere select few.) being the Avatar/Proxy of a God of sorts.'' Current World (Timeline Two) A young male pretending to have amnesia, a 13 year old by the name of Iain Kasai is a member of a multi-dimensional of peace-keeping known as the '''Travelers.' His birth & childhood are unknown by record, all being known is that he was found in a trapped Egyptian dungeon filled with gold and jewels, with all being on his person was a flute of sorts. The male has been tasked with protecting and keeping the realm of the reborn Kingdom of Worlds safe from dark & tragic peril, thus beginning his journey as a mage.'' Appearance Timeline One Pre-Timeskip Maximum Overdrive is a young teenage boy with crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of '' ''average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head in a similar manner to , with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears his good-luck charm on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Max wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape, in a similar manner to Yami Yugi. Post-Timeskip/Pre-Death Max now appears as an attractive young man in his early twenties. He is usually seen wearing his signature navy jersey with white undershirt, along with a small gold crown on the right side of his jersey; a tattered, faded white "fluffy fluff" scarf tied around his neck and a pair of brown leather boots. He has black chin-length hair with a dark purple highlight to it, which he occasionally wears in a ponytail, and striking light blue eyes, which have cat-like pupils when he is angered, happy or when he does his cat face. Timeline Two Normal Attire Altair'' has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He usually wears his Magic Turban on his head, which he uses to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. He always has a golden flute around his neck. He also always carried around a staff, his main weapon of choice. '' Formal Attire As an alternate outfit, Iain dresses in Magician robes and a hat. He doesn't wear the Magic Turban on his head anymore, but he still has the red ruby, which is now held up by a gold chain as a headpiece. His usual attire is beneath his magician robes. ﻿'' PersonalityCategory:Orignal Characters'' Due to his former lifestyle, he tends to act shy & a bit timid when around people during a little while. To those who are his friends however, he cherishes them and are greatly kind to them since he never really had any '' ''friends prior to his arrival in this world. The way he can make & keep friends so easily is due to his overall happy-go-lucky attitude and his cheerful, kind nature. He is naïve about the world and always somewhat showing a hyperactive side when around things that he has never seen before, such as hearing legends or seeing a flight show of sorts. Despite being a '''young' magician, he tends to show his intellect by giving others helpful advice when in need, expressing he is gifted in his intelligence, maybe even greatly wise.'' As a connection from Marble, the Omnipotent (Note: He "became" Omnipotent.) Primordial deity lifeform, he shows a great kindness around females, always ready to put his life on the line for one. Along with this, he as a bit of a perverted side with women as one of his attractions to women are breasts. The bigger, the better in his case. As in his first encounter with his first friend in the '''Kingdom of Majesta', a female named Mercy 'had a decent sized pair of breasts which he has landed his face & hands into several times. '' Occupation/Class Job ''Mage/Magician: A magician, mage, sorcerer, sorceress, warlock, witch, wizard, or wizards is someone who uses or practices magic derived from supernatural or occult sources. Magicians are common figures in works of fantasy, such as fantasy literature and role-playing games, and enjoy a rich history in mythology, legends, fiction, and folklore. Relationships '''Mercy (Friend.) Due to being taken in by the sights, When they first met, the young one had "bumped" into a young female swordswoman by the name of Mercy. Despite hating him for what he did at first, the female forgave him of the incident. From that encounter, they became roommates and over time great friends. Over time, they decided to help each strive better at the skills they lack in. Due to their promise, Iain Kasai has taken in Mercy as a mage apprentice in order to help her unlock her inner magical power. Unnamed Master (Mentor/Ally.) The only time he heard from his master was when he borrowed Mercy's cellular device. After a heated scolding he received from his master (which normally have left him to tear up in regret.), the mentor granted his request and wired him some cash. Arcs/History The Reborn Kingdom Arc On his way to the new Kingdom, a young male named Iain Kasai was riding via train. However, he was sent on task: Protect the Kingdom & the Lady Pope at all costs. He figured that Her Holiness would know, but hell if he did. As he began to plot ways into meeting her face-to-face, the young male encountered a man by the name of Salen. As they carried a conversation, Iain noticed that Salen had mysterious red marks all over his body. Believing they were not birthmarks and more over just tattoos despite what Kenova said, he proceeded to touch it. However, as he did so, a vision played in his mind. The vision was of him and Salen encountering each other before, but he said this out loud: "From this day, you are my servant until I say otherwise." The vision freaked him out, leaving both of these characters with questions. Now in the area known as Crosslands, the World Capital, the young male then encountered a vampire by the name of Lily, who seemed as if she would destroy the human race, but decided to lay in a dormant urge of murder first. Because of this, she managed to get some information on the kingdom and its monarch due to the naivety of Iain Kasai. A little while after settling into his hotel and exploring the city, a third encountering happened. . . But somewhat sexual. Due to being taken in by the sights, the young one had "bumped" into a young female swordswoman by the name of Mercy. Despite hating him for what he did at first, the female forgave him of the incident. From that encounter, they became roommates and over time great friends. As he left to explore the A.I. Metropolis, Taoreta, once again another person confronted him. This time, a knight named Clayton, who didn't really seem so bright at first, but managed to show power as a knight and as a fierce warrior in their battle. From the aftermath of that battle, Iain Kasai (but to Mercy is known as "Altair Hikari"), he promised to help her learn & study magic and she would help him improve on his martial arts skills. And thus, they agreed to this promise. However, they didn't have enough time for what would happen next. Starlight Cup Arc This Arc has yet to be completed, thus rendering it incomplete. Physical Limits Strength Superhuman Despite him being a mage who would normally be physically weak, Altair was placed in physical training by his chosen mentor, who was an expert in martial arts. With knowledge in martial arts (Boxing, Karate and Wing Chun.) this makes him more flexible in combat, not having to rely on his staff for support. Speed Unknown His exact speed has yet to be calculated, however it is determined that he can go insanely fast, blitzing through many enemies at will. He can also amplify his unknown speed by using his mana supply. Durability Town level, City level via Spells Due to his training, his body has become sturdier than most humans, making it superhuman. Because of this, he is able to survive attacks which would wipe out towns at all. However, he possesses a special spell which can increase his said durability to City level. Range Kilometer level His magic can reach several meters, the maximum being known is about 5 kilometers at best.﻿ Durability Superhuman Kasai has a superhuman level of stamina, able to last longer than most humans in many situations. As said earlier, this results from his training. Mana Supply Inexhaustible Now, normal mages usually possess a limited supply of mana which derives from their strength and mastery in their field of magic. Imagine a lake being the average mana pool source for a mage/wizard. Usually, those without their medium (staff, wand, etc etc.) have a harder time channeling that﻿ energy. There are those who can, but their depletes faster. Anyway, a medium is the amplification of mana, allowing one to use powerful spells mire effectively. With that explained, imagine the seas of the world being the limitless pool of mana energy. That is how Altair is in this case. Many other Travelers believe he is a reincarnated mage of some kind, while others say that he could possibly be something greater.﻿ Intellect Gifted This character is one that demonstrates high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields. Weaknesses This character is a passive character in combat, seeing no need to commit murder to win or inflict too much pain onto another character of sorts.﻿ Equipment Standard Equipment G''olden Flute:'' A small, golden flute with the magical seal of an eight pointed star. He currently carries it with him and talk to it as if some creature lays dormant, still there within it. However, if there actually is something within this item is highly unknown. Magic Turban: Altair also possesses a Magic Turban which he typically wears on his head. At his is will, the turban can become a large sheet of fabric similar to that of a flying carpet this sheet of fabric also functions as a tool to allow flight. It can hold a lot of weight, evidenced by several instance it carried multiple people or multiple objects far heavier than its wielder. Mana Reverse Tool: This is a Magic tool that forces the flow of his inexhaustible Mana to go in a single direction. It takes the form of a pair of red gemstones which were embedded into Iain's inner forearms. These prevent him from sapping the mana of other mages, as well as keeping his "inexhaustible mana supply" from running wild. Superpower & Abilities • Superhuman Physical Characteristics The levels of strength, speed or stamina significantly exceed what is theoretically feasible for a regular person. Examples include ability to move faster than the eye can see (the human limit is about 10 m/s at short distances), or even at supersonic speed, without any expense to self and without any gimmicks. • Flight Ability to perform independent movement in a gaseous atmosphere or vacuum. This movement can be carried out by the use of jet thrust propulsion, other similar means, or without any means at all (using inertia). In fiction, there are other possible ways of moving (by magic, telekinesis, etc.) ° Alternative Flight Character does not need any additional devices, and can move through air or another gaseous medium (or vacuum) due to the the user's natural abilities. It is possible to fly using magic, via telekinesis, gravity manipulation, manipulation of energy or even reality warping. • Energy Manipulation The ability to manipulate energy. This result in different abilities, allowing use of energy for various purposes, particularly for attack, defense, or improvement of performance. Includes manipulation of both internal and external energy. ° Obtaining superhuman physical characteristics (or imitation thereof) ° Barriers ° Energy beams ° Manipulation of different types of energies (spiritual, magical, thermal, kinetic, etc.) ° Manipulation of the energy of an opponent (for example, that allows you to block his ability) ° Energy conversion from one form to another (such as thermal to electrical, spiritual into kinetic, etc.) ° Conversion of an energy into material objects ° Conversion of an energy into information ° Perception of the world outside of the usual five senses, including direct energy sensing of those concealing their presence ° Aura creation (explosive, overwhelming, etc.) ° Absorption (energy absorption material, using external information turning it into self-energy) ° Effects on the mind and/or soul of the enemy ° Manipulation of a reality (usually due to quantum manipulation) • Magic The ability to allow manipulating aspects of reality (or all of them), bypassing the known laws of physics. In most cases, use of magic requires special magical energy, often called mana. Mana may vary in quality and quantity across different mages. Accordingly, the magician or wizard whose mana is purer will have an advantage. His magic will be much stronger, and in addition the aforementioned magic user will be able to use more powerful spells. Highly advaced technology is also nigh-indistinguishable from magic. As a result, what seems magical can one day become natural with the development of science and technology. For example, a primitive man might consider a computer magical, while for us it's just a regular form of technology. ° Elemental Magic Magic that enables manipulation of any of the principal (air, water, earth, fire) or additional (lightning, ice, etc.) elements. Generally includes not only to creation of an item from nothing, but give also giving it any desired shape (which in fact is a kind of manipulation of matter). This type of magic also includes summoning of elemental spirits. ° Light Magic The magic of good and light. Mainly specializes in a variety of spells such as purification, exorcism, all kinds of blessings, healing of the afflicted, and even the resurrection of the dead. Usually spells of this school is very effective against the dark forces (the undead, demons, etc.). In special cases, the magicians of light can appeal to a higher power, and they sometimes even respond to these prayers. • Forcefield Some are invisible, most are made of energy. Many powers allow users to generate force-fields. They may be nearly any shape or size and may be created from energy, plasma, or some type of particles. Many magic users create force-fields to protect themselves from incoming attack. Force-fields are not impenetrable, usually requiring an energy drain or extreme weight to be broken. Some users may be able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them. Other users may be able to mold them into any shape. ° Create forcefields for protection from physical attacks﻿﻿﻿ ° Create specific forcefields to prevent things from leaving/entering﻿﻿﻿ ° Generate forcefields around an object and levitate it in a telekinetic manner﻿﻿﻿ ° Create forcefields inside an object or person, and expand the forcefield so that the object or person explodes﻿﻿﻿ ° Create flat forcefields to use as platforms﻿﻿﻿ ° Surround their fists in forcefields to send a powerful punch﻿﻿﻿ ° Limited flight by using a forcefield and levitating it﻿﻿﻿ ° Create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum﻿﻿﻿ ° Bind a shield into a small shape and throw it at an opponent﻿﻿﻿ ° Trap a target in a shield﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ Spells The spells of this character operate around the following forms of Magic: Spirit Magic, Astral Magic, White Magic, Black Magic, Time Magic & Holy Magic. These are his originally intended styles of Magic. However, nothing shall bar him from using different magic styles. • Spirit Magic Spells: 'http://one-tale-anew.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic_Spells • '''Astral Magic Spells: ' • 'White Magic Spells: ' • 'Black Magic Spells: ' • 'Time Magic Spells: ' • 'Holy Magic Spells: 'http://one-tale-anew.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Magic_Spells_(Iain_Kasai) ﻿﻿ • 'Defensive Magic Spells: 'http://one-tale-anew.wikia.com/wiki/Defensive_Magic_Spells_(Iain_Kasai) Feats • Became the youngest Traveler member in history. • Reached a superhuman level of physical condition. • Learned Spirit & Holy Magic as his two first forms of Magic (This counts as a feat because many people know that these are expert level magic arts.) Themes • '''// Normal Theme \\ The Sinking Country (Bravely Default Location Music: Grandship - The Sinking State) • // Journey Theme \\ Netsujou no Spectrum (Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins OP Theme) (Shared with Mercy & Forion Darkfell.) • // Battle Theme 1 \\ The Battle is to the Strong (Fate/Zero Battle Music Theme) • // Battle Theme 2 \\ Wicked Flight (Bravely Default Final Boss Battle Theme: Airy - True Form) (Shared with Mercy.) • // Battle Theme 3 \\ Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II Boss Battle Theme) (Shared with Forion Darkfell.) ﻿ __FORCETOC__ Category:Original Characters